Road Head
by illocust
Summary: This was a bad idea. It was dangerous and Black disapproved, but Keith was pressing a kiss to his inner thigh from where he kneeled between Shiro's legs in front of the pilot chair, and Shiro was only human.


This was a bad idea. It was dangerous and Black disapproved, but Keith was pressing a kiss to his inner thigh from where he kneeled between Shiro's legs in front of the pilot chair, and Shiro was only human.

"Ready when you are, sir," Keith said looking up at him with devil's grin, voice low and full of promise.

Shiro throat went dry at the sight. He had to swallow before he could respond, "Hold on tight, cadet," he was surprised by the steadiness of his own voice. He half expected to squeak.

Regretfully, he dragged his eyes away from Keith and to the open hangar bay door. With a silent promise to Black to make it up to her later, he engaged the thrusters and tore out of the Castle. The safe option would be to take them up towards the stars with nothing to crash into while he was distracted. This had never been about being safe.

There were a series of large rock formations near where the castle had landed, plenty of twists and turn with gaps Black could just barely fit through. Shiro turned them towards the rocks and didn't slow down. Keith's fingers found the catch for the lower part of his suit as Black raced into the first canyon.

The first canyon ended up being much shorter than expected. Shiro barely got any speed going before he had to send them spiraling upwards to avoid crashing into the dead end. Keith still found enough time to free his cock. He braced his knees against his smaller lover's shoulders to hold him in place as he took a sharp left and dove down to another canyon. Keith laughed and Shiro grinned. He never get tired of hearing that sound. Still, there were other things he really rather Keith be doing with his mouth right now.

"Aren't you supposed to be doing something, cadet," Shiro reminded.

Keith laughed again, "Yes, sir," he said. Keith's hand wrapped around his base, and Shiro barely resisted looking down, as he felt the first lick across the head of his cock.

Keith's mouth encircled him about half way through the second canyon. He was hot, wet, and felt a bit like heaven. Shiro spun them around a column of rocks just because he could. When Keith began bobbing up and down, he picked out a tricky path to follow and accelerated. He was vaguely proud of himself that he didn't outright crash when Keith took him all the way into his throat. Three quick turns later, he was less so, as he scratched Black's side by misjudging the space between cracks. He felt vague annoyance radiating over his lion's bond, but he was far too distracted to pay attention to her right that moment.

The more turns he took, the quicker they went, the more close calls, the faster Keith sucked him down. They were both hopeless adrenaline junkies, and Keith was getting off on this nearly as much as he was.

The end came far too soon. When Keith's throat vibrated around him in a moan, Shiro yanked back on the controls sending them straight up into the air. He yelled Keith's name as he came, and Keith swallowed him down until he was spent.

They'd already left the planet's atmosphere by the time Shiro caught his breath. He cut the thrusters and finally let himself look down at the beautiful man below him. Keith for his part was doing his best cat who ate the canary impression.

Shiro smiled, "Come here?" he asked. Keith wiggled out and up into his lap, then promptly claimed his lips for a quick kiss.

"Told you it'd be fun," Keith whispered, before kissing him again.

"Yeah, yeah, you were right," Shiro laughed softly, "So what about you?" Keith had a very obvious bulge in his pants that had yet to be dealt with.

Keith pulled away in his lap, then leaned back on the controls. Putting himself on display. Black was thankfully not feeling spiteful enough to register the buttons getting mashed by the movement. "I'm sure you can think of some way to repay me," Keith said, challenging to give back as good as he got.

Shiro didn't think that would be a problem.


End file.
